Darkest Memories Are Often The Hardest To Forget
by TheDarkWolf22
Summary: Riley was in a coma after a car crash, the doctors were sure she would not wake up ever, but after two years she opened her eyes. What will her complications be and how will that affect what has happened to her? SEQUEL - I'm Drowning See Me Please


**Hey Everyone,**

 **Welcome to my new story 'Darkest Memories are often hardest to forget' Sequel to 'I'm Drowning See Me Please', so if you haven't read that do so before reading this one.**

* * *

 **Riley**

Somewhere through the darkness she heard the continuous beeping of a machine, if felt like it was right next to her but she couldn't see anything to know for sure. She blinked a few times trying to find a light she could walk towards, she had just made it through a forest to find she had jumped into darkness. When she blinked again she was blinded by white light, she shut her eyes quickly and tried again. It took a couple of tries before her eyes could cope with the white blinding light, she was able to make out a ceiling, white tiles above her, she was lying down, the beeping was louder now so she turned her head. She found a heart monitor was next to her bed. Why was that there? She thought. What had happened? Why was she here? It was obvious she was in a hospital, she couldn't figure out why. Riley tried to sit up but her head didn't agree with that and Riley sat back down closing her eyes until the pounding in her head stopped. She opened her eyes again but didn't try to sit up again, but looked around her room, it was bare, nothing to indicate people had been visiting her, it was adding to the pile of questions she already had.

A clatter from the door made her look over, a nurse had just dropped her clipboard, she looked at Riley with wide eyes and a shocked expression it looked like the nurse was froze, Riley opened her mouth to ask her a question but the nurse fled the room leaving her folder on the ground. Riley raised an eyebrow confused, Riley closed her eyes and tried to sit up again. Her head started to pound though she tried to ignore it but before she could sit up very far, she felt hands on her shoulders gently pushing her back down on the bed. Riley quickly opened her eyes, a lady with blond hair and sparkling blue eyes was standing next to her bed she was next to the nurse who have ran out of her room.

'It's ok Riley, you're ok, you were in a coma, do you remember why?' she asked her gently, Riley shook her head

'That's ok, you were in a car crash.' The doctor told her, Riley immediately asked

'Is everyone else ok?' the doctor smiled gently

'They are fine, a car ran a red and hit your side of the car, everyone else was ok.' She reassured Riley, the next question popped into Riley's head

'How, how long was I asleep?' she asked,

'ah, you were in a coma for two years.' The doctor told her, Riley felt it hard to breath, but she tried not to show it. the doctor must have seen it because she told Riley to breath with her, 

'I know it's difficult to take in but it will be ok Riley, now we are going to run some tests on you, while we contact your family. They were very worried about you, and wouldn't give up on you. You suffered the most, he `hit you directly on.' The doctor told her. She couldn't speak, so she gave the doctor a little nod of the head.

'Ok, let's start with a few simple questions, ok?' the doctor asked softly while the nurse was taking her blood. Needles had never bothered her before.

'What is your name?' she asked

'Riley Matthews.' Riley told her, her voice sounded so ruff

'Good, what was your age that you last remember?' she asked

'17, but I was close to 18' Riley told her the doctor nodded

'Good Riley' Riley started to close her eyes feeling drowsy and before she could stop herself, she fell back into the darkness. 

When Riley came too again, there was still the steady beeping of machine next to her, she opened her eyes and was surprised to find the light was not as blinding. She looked around and found flowers on the window still, that hadn't been there when she was last awake, or did she just not take notice, no, no she told herself, they definitely had not been there. She heard voices towards where the door had been and turned her head.

Riley counted seven people talking to the doctor who had asked her questions before,

'What do you mean you don't know if she will wake up again, she was awake a few hours ago.' The oldest man through his hands in the air

'This is a rare case, I told you a year and a half ago, she would never wake up when I suggested turning off life support. She fell asleep before we could asked more questions, she was sent for scans but they haven't come back yet. We are in the dark here.' The doctor said quietly, just than one of the men looked over and saw she was awake, 

'Guys' he pointed, they all whipped around and surprise masked their faces, they all rushed in despite the doctor's protests. They surrounded her, and started talking to her. Was she meant to know who they were? She had never seen them before in her life. Wait what did she remember of her life. She, she didn't have any recollection of anything before waking up in this bed. She looked around and asked nervously

'Who, who are you people?'

* * *

 **Yes guys, she has lost her memory, oops.**

 **So Chapter one will be up after the new year as I won't have time to write at all till then. I hope you guys liked the sneak peek of this new story.**

 **Please let me know what you think, please.**


End file.
